B for Baekhyun
by Chris Michaelis
Summary: Mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam sampai harus berkencan dengan rival abadinya? /CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH.


**B for Baekhyun.**

 **Casts** : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Hoseok(J-Hope), Wonho, Yongguk, other cast will be revealed later.

 **Genre** : Romance-Fluffy-School life.

 **Rate** : **T-M** for some explicit scenes

 **GENDERSWITCH** and out of characters, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

[ **Diambil dari komik Secretive Ai karya Kaori**.]

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup panas tak mematahkan semangat para anggota klub basket Inha untuk tetap berlatih. Justru riuh terdengar dari bangku penonton dimana siswi yang berjumlah tak sedikit sedang sibuk bersorak histeris layaknya berada di tengah-tengah konser penyanyi terkenal.

Sebenarnya apa sumber dari keriuhan gedung olahraga siang ini? Jawabannya adalah latihan basket yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau SMA Inha punya dua MVP yang selalu jadi sumber teriakan histeris siswi-siswi.

Dan tentu saja saat-saat latihan basket seperti ini yang ditunggu oleh para siswi yang sampai mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans dari kedua MVP sekolah itu.

Jadi siapa dua MVP yang sangat dielu-elukan itu?

Baiklah mari berkenalan dengan kedua MVP Inha sekaligus tokoh utama kita.

Yang pertama adalah si tubuh kecil yang saat ini men _dribble_ bola menuju ring lawan. Tak seperti pemain lain yang umumnya bertubuh tinggi, si kecil berambut merah itu justru berpostur jauh dari tinggi. Namun mungkin ini yang menjadi poin plus untuknya karena dengan tubuh kecil dan ringan-nya, ia mampu menerobos pertahanan lawan dengan begitu mudah dan menciptakan _three-shoot_ bahkan _dunk_ yang sangat cantik.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, si kecil berambut merah yang ambisius dan sering berlaku seenaknya.

Sementara yang satunya justru berbanding terbalik dari Baekhyun, MVP kita yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi proporsional untuk ukuran atlit basket yang mungkin akan dilirik NBA, ia memiliki _forward-skill_ yang sangat bagus dan sering menyumbangkan angka di turnamen. Berbeda juga dengan Byun Baekhyun, si surai hitam pekat itu adalah laki-laki yang tenang namun kadang bermulut tajam dan memiliki pesona yang kuat.

Dia Park Chanyeol, pemain unggulan tim basket putra di Inha.

Dua sosok itu berhadapan, membuat siapapun menarik nafas menantikan adegan seru.

"Minggir, raksasa jelek." Sambil terus men _dribble_ bolanya, Baekhyun menatap sengit pada pria yang tengah menghadangnya.

Sementara yang dibeeri peringatan hanya berdecih cuek, "Berikan bolanya baru aku menyingkir."

"Kau bodoh? Memangnya ada cara merebut bola seperti itu? Konyol."

"Oh, itu menyinggungku nona Byun, baiklah kurebut secara paksa darimu."

Secepat itu juga Chanyeol merebut bola yang semula dalam kontrol Baekhyun, Ia kalah cepat dari pria itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah mencetak sebuah _three-point_ dengan begitu mulus dan membuat gadis cantik berambut merah itu geram.

Tunggu, gadis cantik? Chanyeol memanggilnya 'nona'?

Ya, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah bagian dari klub basket putra melainkan klub basket putri karena nyatanya ia adalah seorang perempuan meski memang gayanya sangat jauh dari feminim seperti siswi-siswi seumurannya. Rambut pendek dan selalu bertingkah seperti laki-laki, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Meski seorang perempuan tapi kemampuan Baekhyun dalam basket tak bisa dianggap remeh, ia seringkali berlatih bersama anggota tim basket putra meski pada akhirnya ia akan kalah dari sang rival abadi, Park Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya kedua pemain kesayangan pelatih basket ini mulai mengibarkan bendera perang. Baekhyun hanya ingat ia benci Chanyeol karena selalu kalah dari pria itu sementara Chanyeol sangat suka menggoda gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

Baekhyun sudah dipanggil sang pelatih untuk kembali berlatih dalam timnya saat Chanyeol menghampiri.

"Pulanglah dan minum susu lebih banyak, saat sudah tinggi aku akan meladenimu lagi adik kecil." Pria itu berlalu dengan santai setelah memberi tepukan ringan di kepala si rambut merah.

Tentu saja Baekhyun kesal dan segera memekik jengkel karena perbuatan rivalnya itu.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lagi, Baek."

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayolah kau pikir kita kelas berapa? Kau hanya sibuk berusaha mengalahkan si-tuan-serba-bisa itu."

Kyungsoo, sahabat baik Baekhyun menasihati karena sudah cukup lelah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar. Sebenarnya sih kalau mau menyalahkan, Chanyeol juga salah kenapa juga pria itu selalu meladeni bocah macam Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku, Kyung. Sekali-sekali raksasa jelek itu harus tahu yang namanya kekalahan, dia tidak bisa terus menyaingiku di segala hal, cih."

"Kau iri padanya?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya ingin membuatnya kalah itu saja."

"Itu artinya kau iri padanya, Baek."

"Aish sudahlah."

Baekhyun menutup lokernya saat selesai mengganti seragam basket dengan seragam sekolahnya lagi, ia menunggu Kyungsoo selesai baru kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Mereka baru saja merencanakan untuk pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk menikmati ramyun hangat saat bertemu Chanyeol dan teman-temannya—Hoseok, Yongguk, dan Wonho.

"Hoi kalian mau pulang?" sapa Wonho, si kapten klub basket putra.

"Ya, kami mau cepat-cepat mencari makan siang sebelum nafsu makanku hilang." Cibir Baekhyun sambil melirik pada Chanyeol.

"Pendek, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Chanyeol balas menatap sengit pada gadis tomboy itu.

"Sudah ayo pulang, Baekkie~" Kyungsoo buru-buru mendorong Baekhyun untuk jalan sebelum terjadi peperangan lagi. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar, kalau harus menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar dulu tentu saja ia yang akan mengamuk nantinya.

Baekhyun pun menuruti sahabatnya itu dan pergi setelah menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek si tinggi.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo sebelum Chanyeol mengejar.

"Seperti biasa ya kalian ini ramai sekali." Yongguk menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi Chanyeol juga seperti tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak mengejek Baekhyun sih."

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang, "Tentu saja, karena dia itu mainanku."

Mereka berempat pun segera beranjak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akhirnya justru pulang ke rumah Baekhyun karena Ibu Baekhyun memberitahu kalau malam ini ia akan memasak daging. Yah, untuk sementara mereka melupakan tentang ramyun minimarket.

Sambil menunggu makan malam siap, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu di kamar milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berguling-gulingan di kasurnya sementara Kyungsoo duduk sambil melihat-lihat album foto milik Baekhyun.

"Hei, Kyung... Memang apa bagusnya si raksasa itu sih? Hari inipun aku lihat siswi yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa dia setenar itu? Setiap hari ada saja yang menyatakan suka padanya, apa semua siswi menyukainya?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu berapi-api kalau membahas soal Chanyeol sih? Kalau kau tanya apa hebatnya dia, aku juga akan bilang dia sangat hebat dan keren sih, kau tahu sendiri dia nyaris sempurna."

"ARGHH!" Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri karena sahabatnya juga membela saingannya itu.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, tidak ada gunanya juga kau terus cari masalah dengan Chanyeol."

"Siapa? Dia yang selalu cari masalah duluan."

Baekhyun meninju gulingnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kemarahannya.

"Baekkie~ Kyungsoo~ turun dulu, makanannya sudah siap." Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah membayangkan sepiring penuh daging buatan ibunya.

"Ayo Kyung!"

.

.

.

Mereka berada di tengah-tengah acara makan malam, Kyungsoo suka berada di tengah keluarga ini karena selalu ramai. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun akan bertanya padanya perihal kelakuan anak mereka di sekolah sementara kakak Baekhyun hanya akan ikut mengejek jika mendengar kejelekan sang adik.

Ya, Baekhyun memiliki dua kakak laki-laki yang juga mempengaruhinya menjadi tomboy seperti sekarang. Mereka adalah Junmyeon dan Jongin. Meski sering bertingkah menyebalkan pada adiknya, tapi kedua kakak Baekhyun adalah tipe yang protektif pada adiknya itu.

"Ng... Jongin _oppa_ belum pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Biasa, dia pasti sedang sibuk mampir kerumah wanita yang entah ke berapa. Kalau kau beruntung mungkin akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Apa boleh buat, Jongin _oppa_ populer sih."

Baekhyun heran dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyungsoo menyukai kakaknya tapi entah mengapa gadis itu selalu berpikir positif tentang kakak 'brengsek'nya itu.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

"Hoo... Kau sedang beruntung, Kyung."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menghampiri meja makan dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Ditinggal wanita-wanitamu?" tanya Junmyeon

"Mana mungkin begitu, ini soal kafe _maid_ yang akan ku buat. Sudah hampir hari H _opening_ tapi aku belum mendapatkan pekerja yang cocok." Jongin menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo menatap prihatin sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk kafe itu, kalau sampai gagal aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Jadi _oppa_ butuh pekerja? Aku bisa!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo buka suara dengan raut penuh semangat.

Jongin tentu saja kaget dengan ucapan sahabat adiknya itu.

"Kau serius, Kyungsoo?"

Gadis bermata besar itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap, membuat Jongin tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, benar juga kenapa aku tidak terpikir untuk menawarkannya padamu. Oh iya, apa kau punya teman perempuan lagi yang bisa diajak?"

"Kenapa harus susah-susah mencari, bukannya kita punya satu perampuan lagi disini." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sementara yang lain menatap horor pada orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa?" Baekhyun masih melahap dagingnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi lapangan, jam olahraga bukanlah saat yang ia sukai. Meski ia sangat menyukai basket tapi tetap saja olahraga di luar basket sangatlah melelahkan.

Baekhyun hanya menyukai basket, bukan olahraga lain.

Kyungsoo yang juga baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya segera duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Rekormu hanya di 200 meter, aneh kau sangat hebat di basket tapi kenapa payah di atletik?"

"Basket dan atletik sangat berbeda, Kyung."

Baekhyun sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya berharap hawa panas menghilang dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang meminum air mineral saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol di ujung lapangan bersama dengan seorang siswi yang sepertinya satu tingkat di bawah mereka.

"Baekkie... Itu." Gadis itu segera menyenggol Baekhyun dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Dari gestur saja Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau siswi itu tengah mengutarakan perasaannya pada si tinggi Park Chanyeol.

" _Geez_ , tuan populer itu rupanya." Ia hanya mencibir saat lagi-lagi bisa menangkap kejadian yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Sangat mudah ditebak, Chanyeol menolak sang adik kelas dan adik kelas itu berlari menjauh dengan raut kecewa.

Itu hal yang sangat biasa.

Baekhyun tak lagi berminat menyaksikan kejadian itu sehingga tak sadar jika si pria tinggi justru berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis berambut merah itu baru sadar saat si raksasa itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, Chanyeollie." Sapa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja balas menatap sengit, "Apa?"

"Ketus sekali, aku kesini baik-baik kan?"

Yang lebih pendek justru mendengus kesal, "Kau berada di wilayah penglihatanku saja sudah membuatku tidak 'baik-baik saja'."

"Apa salahku sampai datang begini saja kau cibir?"

Baekhyun malas menjawab dan masih sibuk menghilangkan hawa panas di tubuhnya.

"Kau gay ya sampai-sampai harus menolak semua siswi itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang, "Atau kau yang lesbian jadi peduli pada mereka yang menyukaiku? Kau menyukai mereka?"

"Jaga mulutmu Park Chanyeol."

"Wow, aku hanya membalikkan kata-katamu, nona Byun."

Baekhyun malas membalas lagi dan hanya membuang tatapan dari pria tinggi itu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mendapati tangan Chanyeol mengulurkan sekaleng _cola_ dingin. Kelihatan sangat menggoda, tapi mengingat siapa yang memberi tentu saja Baekhyun menahan egonya.

"Tidak mau ambil? Aku berani bersumpah tidak meracuninya."

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas, masih curiga pada pria itu.

Kyungsoo daritadi hanya menatap tanpa berani ikut campur dalam interaksi kedua rival itu.

"Aku membelinya untuk Hoseok tapi dia sudah membeli sendiri, kalau kau tidak mau ya aku buang saja." Chanyeol bersiap melangkah namun segera ditahan Baekhyun.

"JANGAN! B-berikan saja padaku." Agak malu, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya menerima sekaleng _cola_ itu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku masih harus membereskan papan lompat. _Bye_ pendek... Bye Kyungsoo."

Secepat itu Chanyeol pergi, sementara Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas ejekan pria itu karena mengingat kaleng _cola_ dingin di tangannya.

"Wuah, lihat... Kalian kalau akrab terlihat sangat manis, jangan-jangan Chanyeol tidak semenyebalkan yang kau pikirkan."

"Dia tetap menyebalkan, Kyung." Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang makin menjauh namun dalam hati ia pun sedikit membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa benar Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menyebalkan?

Ah sudahlah, yang penting ia dapat _cola_ gratis kan?

Baekhyun buru-buru membukanya dan...

 _Brushhh!_

Ia melotot ketika minuman bersoda itu meluber membasahi tangan dan kaus olahraganya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Di ujung lapangan, Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Kafe _Spica_ milik Jongin resmi dibuka hari ini, berkat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Jongin sendiri sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya mengingat saat ini sudah menjelang jam lima sore. Sementara Kyungsoo masih setia mendandani Baekhyun di ruang ganti kafe itu.

"Kyung, apa belum selesai?" protes Baekhyun.

"Sedikit lagi, tenanglah. Akan ku buat tak ada yang mengenalimu, Baekkie~"

Benar saja, setelah memoleskan _blush-on_ di pipi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membiarkan sahabatnya itu membuka mata dan terkejut.

Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak mempercayai bahwa yang ada di pantulan cermin adalah dirinya.

"Tada! Byun Baekhyun cantik sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, seragam kafe kakaknya memang kelewat manis karena itu Baekhyun sempat ragu untuk memakainya tapi sekarang ia merasa seragam itu memang dibuat untuknya. Dengan wig lurus panjang dihias bando ala-ala _maid_ kafe juga _make-up_ natural dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik.

"Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu, Baekkie,"

"Iya pasti, aku sendiri saja tidak mengenal diriku." Baekhyun ikut tertawa puas dan siap memberi kejutan pada Jongin.

Memang ternyata Baekhyun mengejutkan siapapun termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan menatap kaget pada adiknya yang berubah total. Ia tidak menyangka si tomboy Baekhyun bisa berubah jadi secantik itu dengan seragam _maid-_ nya.

"Wow, Demi Tuhan apa itu kau, Baek-boy?" Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana adiknya sebelum hari ini. Sungguh Jongin tak percaya adiknya bisa menjadi secantik ini.

Baekhyun yang belum terbiasa hanya bergerak risih membetulkan perpotongan leher seragam yang terbilang cukup rendah, atau sesekali membetulkan _stileto_ lima senti-nya.

"Baiklah karena hari ini adalah _opening_ kafe baruku jadi cobalah untuk melayani tamu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Terutama kau, Baek. Hari ini kau bukanlah Baekhyun yang kasar dan tomboy jadi berusahalah untuk jadi wanita yang manis dan sopan."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, tak yakin bisa menjadi yang diharapkan kakaknya itu atau tidak.

Dan pertempuran –bagi Baekhyun pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Kafe Spica dibuka mulai jam 5 sore, dan tutup jam 11 malam. Dihitung-hitung sudah 2 jam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melayani tamu yang datang bergantian ke kafe mereka. Mungkin kakaknya memang tidak main-main mempromosikan kafe itu sampai tamu yang datang begitu banyak.

Mereka sempat kesulitan melayani para tamu sebenarnya tapi Kyungsoo selalu gesit dan tak mengecewakan. Gadis itu dengan cepat disukai oleh pelanggan. Baekhyun sendiri belum melakukan kesalahan yang berarti, hanya sempat salah mengantar pesanan namun berikutnya ia mulai lebih fokus dan menikmati pekerjaan ini.

Sebenarnya yang membuatnya senang adalah pujian dari pelanggan yang tak berhenti memujinya cantik dan manis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia erasa begitu senang menjadi perempuan. Baekhyun suka ketika kata-kata ' _Kau sangat cantik.'_ Menyapa pendengarannya, atau ketika pelanggan pria menatapnya kagum. Baginya itu perasaan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannnya, silakan datang lagi." Gadis itu memberi salam dengan senyum termanisnya dan dibalas senyum pula oleh pelanggan yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

' _Huah~ rasanya berdebar-debar. Apa semua perempuan merasa begini ketika dipuji dan ditatap penuh kagum? Ini menyenangkan.'_ Baekhyun makin larut dalam keasyikannya menjadi seorang perempuan feminim sampai bel diatas pintu kafe berbunyi menandakan tamu lain yang datang.

"Selamat datang di Spica, silakan–" Baekhyun sedikit melotot saat tahu siapa yang datang.

Hoseok, Wonho, Yongguk dan parahnya Park Chanyeol juga ikut!

Gadis itu membeku di tempatnya, siap menerima ejekan ketika matanya beradu tatap dengan keempat pria itu. Baekhyun menunduk dan mencengram erat _list_ menu yang dibawanya karena cemas. Ia tentu akan menjadi bahan _bully_ -an setelah ini.

"Ah, apa ada yang kosong? Tolong untuk empat orang ya."

Eh?

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar hal itu, Wonho kan? Kenapa tidak mengejeknya?

"Nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, i-iya. Silakan lewat sini." Baekhyun tak mau mempercayai hal ini tapi apa benar keempat pria itu tak mengenalinya?

Ia pun menggiring keempatnya untuk duduk di sebuah _spot_ di dekat jendela kafe dan menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Ada rekomendasi?" Tanya Yongguk sambil melihat menu.

"Ah, ha-hari ini kami punya _banana parfait_ dengan es krim cokelat dan _pana cotta_." Baekhyun masih tak percaya orang-orang di depannya ini sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah Byun Baekhyun, apa _make up_ karya Kyungsoo sebegitu luar biasanya?

"Ku lihat selebaran promosi kafe ini di jalan pulang kemarin. Kelihatannya keren.." Hoseok berbicara pada yang lain, Baekhyun tak fokus karena sibuk memperhatikan si rival, Park Chanyeol yang terlihat diam dan tak peduli pada kehadirannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan pun menatap Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol, buru-buru Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah kami pesan empat _banana parfait_ nya ya." Baekhyun sedikit menutup wajahnya dengan list menu yang ia pegang sebelum mengiyakan pesanan mereka dan beranjak menjauh sebelum ada yang curiga.

Keempatnya menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

"Wah, _maid_ itu cantik sekali ya. Aku sempat kaget melihatnya saat masuk tadi."

"Kau juga berpikir begitu, Yongguk-ah? Aku bahkan berdebar-debar melihat matanya."

"Hei, Chanyeol kau tadi sengaja bertanya untuk menarik perhatiannya kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak, aku memang penasaran kenapa dia menatapku seserius itu."

" _Geez_ , mungkin saja dari kita berempat dia justru jatuh ke dala pesona Chanyeol, selalu seperti itu." Protes Hoseok.

"Tapi Chanyeol mungkin akan menolak gadis itu seperti ia menolak _hoobaedeul_ kita. Apa kau tipe yang suka menunggu takdirmu, Park Chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yang benar saja, takdir itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kutunggu tapi ku kejar." Ucapnya ringan.

.

.

.

"Baek, antar ini untuk meja enam."

"Antar sendiri, aku malas bertemu mereka."

"Bercanda? Aku harus membuat pesanan lain."

"Ng... Kalau begitu suruh Kyungsoo saja."

"Dia sedang di tahan di meja itu juga."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang memang sedang berdiri di meja tempat Chanyeol dan yang lain berada. Setelah menghela nafas berat ia pun membawa pesanan itu dengan setengah hati.

Saat cukup dekat dengan meja yang ditempati oleh empat sekawan itu, Baekhyun lamat-lamat mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang berisi tentang dirinya. Si cerewet Hoseok bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah Baekhyun juga bekerja di kafe itu dan berakhir dengan gelak tawa karena membayangkan bagaimana kiranya jika Baekhyun yang tomboy memakai seragam _maid_ kafe spica yang manis.

Baekhyun ingin segera memukul kepala Hoseok sebenarnya tapi ia urung, mengingat ia membawa nampan berisi empat porsi _banana parfait._

Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ agar bisa tersenyum saat mengantar pesanan kempat laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan _mood_ nya kembali dan buru-buru mengantar pesanan itu saat Chanyeol juga berdiri dari duduknya, Baekhyun yang tak menyangka akan ada kejadian tiba-tiba itupun kaget dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Chanyeol.

"HYAHH!"

PRAANG!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama meloto saat empat porsi _banana parfait_ itu jatuh ke lantai setelah mengotori kaus Chanyeol. Kesalahan fatal yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Baekhyun membantu membersihkan kaus Chanyeol dengan kain basah.

"Maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau anda akan berdiri tiba-tiba."

' _Dasar bodoh! Selalu saja mempersulitku.'_ _Inner_ Baekhyun menggerutu sejak tadi, ia malas bersikap manis pada rivalnya itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan laki-laki ini lalu peregi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Tidak apa, aku yang salah karena mengagetkanmu."

"Sepertinya akan sulit di cuci, aku akan mengganti biaya _laundry_ -nya."

" _Laundry_?"

Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu hanya membeo ucapannya.

"Iya, _laundry_."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk membersihkan kausnya. Tapi kemudian tangannya terulur memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu, membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu mengganti biaya _laundry_ , sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku meminta hal lain?"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, apa sih yang dipikirkan si raksasa idiot ini?

"A-apa?"

"Beritahu namamu, dan kencanlah denganku." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata kecil Baekhyun yang sedikit terbelalak kaget.

Apa kepala Chanyeol terbentur? Bagaimana bisa ia mengajak rivalnya sendiri berkencan? Ah, ya dia memang sedang tidak tahu sih kalau saat ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Jadi Baekhyun harusnya menjawab apa? Membuka jati diri sebenarnya dan membuat Chanyeol kaget? Ide bagus toh ia tidak bisa disalahkan karena mereka yang tidak sadar bukan ia sendiri yang berniat menutupi. Tapi agaknya gadis itu sedikit berpikir untuk menyetujuinya karena ingin mengerjai laki-laki ini.

"Bisakah? Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun beerhenti bergulat dengan pemikirannya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi. Ia meneguk ludah karena gugup saat mengucap sebuah kalimat berisi persetujuan samar.

"Aku... Namaku Yoon Baekhee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yoon Baekhee? Dimana Go Hyemi? Song Samdong?

Wkwk entah kenapa malah ngambil nama Eunjung di Dream High, kayaknya emang cocok buat nama Baekhyun sebagai cewek sih.

Ok, ada yang berminat lanjut?


End file.
